Snowbari and the Seven Minions of Namimori Forest
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Once upon a time, in the great kingdom of Namimoriland, lived the Evil Queen Mukuro with his stepson, Snow-bari.......... ONE SHOT, FINISHED.


**Snow-bari and the Seven Minions of Namimoriland Forest.**

Once upon a time, in the great kingdom of Namimoriland, lived the Evil Queen Mukuro, who was considered the fiercest, most fearsome warrior in the kingdom

Everyday Queen Mukuro would ask an enchanted mirror if he was the fiercest, most fearsome warrior in the kingdom, and everyday the mirror would answer.

"Of course you are, Mukuro-sama."

But Queen Mukuro had a stepson called Snow-bari, with hair as dark as ebony, skin as white as snow and with such a penchant for fight that his snow-white skin was constantly covered with blood from his enemies. Snow-bari took discipline very seriously, and within short time he controlled the whole town of Namimori.

The Queen, of course, wasn't pleased, but as long as the mirror kept saying that he was the fiercest, most fearsome warrior of them all, he was pleased..

And then one day he asked and the mirror said: "... well. Actually, Mukuro-sama..."

CRASH.

"Ken," Chikusa, one of Mukuro's servants, drawled, not even looking up from his book. "Ask the maids for a new mirror, please."

Queen Mukuro's former mirror proclaimed Snow-bari as the fiercest, more fearsome warrior in the land. It didn't matter how many times he asked, how many mirrors he broke, the answer remained the same. Snow-bari's reputation as the land's strongest warrior went over many lands, and it gained him many rivals that Snow-bari quickly and efficiently defeated, often not even breaking into a sweat. Once he fought against prince Dino from the Cavallone Kingdom, but the fight had been considered a tie after they both had ended up unconscious due to blood loss. Queen Mukuro sent his best warriors after his step-daughter, but all of them lost against him. As a Queen of Namimoriland, he simply couldn't go and fight his step-daughter, at least not in public. So the Evil Queen asked a Huntsman to take his stepson into the forest and kill him, bringing his heart back to him.

(Well, actually, the Evil Queen asked for the Huntsman to take Snow-bari to the forest and then keep him distracted until he himself could get there and defeat his step-daughter as he should have done a long ago, but the Evil Queen didn't count on Snow-bari getting bored, and Snow-Bari beating the Huntsman black and blue with his tonfas, deciding to follow a little yellow bird's song into the forest.)

Snow-bari, deep in the forest, had been following several animals, the yellow bird now perched on his shoulder. Just as he was thinking that he was getting hungry, he came upon a small building which, he decided, since it was in his forest, obviously belonged to him.

Once he kicked the door and broke it got in, he looked around the place. There were seven chairs around the table with seven plates and seven glasses ready. He twitched his nose in distaste.

"Herbivores live here," he told his bird before he shrugged that knowledge. Herbivores had lived there.

Since the Huntsman had made him lose his nap, Snow-bari chose the best bed and he laid down on it, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

What Snow-bari didn't know was that the building belonged to the Vongola, a group of huntsmen that lived just outside of Namimoriland's rules. The people who lived in there where Dopeyoshi, the would-be-leader; Grumpydera, who claimed he was Dopeyoshi's right hand man; Yamappy, a teenager with an infectious smile on his face and an easy laugh; Ryoheeze, whose powerful cries of 'EXTREME' were said could be heard across the whole kingdom; Lampy, the youngest one of them all, who often enough fell asleep (or who fainted) in weird places and situations; and Basiful, a polite teenager who just wanted to help the Vongola.

The day that Snow-bari arrived at their home, the seven huntsmen had been out practicing, but when the sun came down they came back to their place, aching and weary (or in the case of Reborn and Ryoheeze acting quite cheerful) when they found out that the door to their place was open and that the hinges were broken.

"Hiiii! Someone has been inside!" Dopeyoshi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Tenth!" Grumpydera exclaimed, pulling out explosives from his pants. "I'll check who it is and kick them out of here immediately!"

"Haha, wait, Grumpydera!" Yamappy grinned. "We don't know why they got inside, they might need help."

Whatever it was that Grumpydera was going to add got interrupted when Dopeyoshi paled and pointed behind them. And behind them was a boy about their age with hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow and a glare that could have broken stone.

"You," he said ever so slowly, tonfas shining against his forearms. "Woke me up. Prepare to die."

* * *

And so it was decided, after Snow-bari systematically defeated Grumpydera, Yamappy, Ryoheeze, Basiful, Lampy, (who had used the Ten Years Bazooka to get an older version of him to fight and yet had been knocked unconscious long before the allowed five minutes were done) and Dopeyoshi, that Snow-bari would live with them from then on.

"You need the practice, Dopeyoshi," Reborn had claimed from his chair. He had been the only one that Snow-bari couldn't defeat, and now Snow-bari looked at him with appreciation, even as he seemed to want to beat him bloody at the same time.

"But Reborn!"

"Eat now," Reborn said in the tone of voice that clearly stated that that was that.

"Don't be noisy, or I'll bite you to death," Snow-bari added.

Dopeyoshi just bumped his head against the table.

* * *

Now, remember about Queen Mukuro?

At first, after punishing the Huntsmen that had failed, he had decided that with his step-daughter away, he could focus on something else, but after a while, when the mirror voice told him sadly and apologetic that Snow-bari still was the most fearsome warrior in the kingdom, he knew he couldn't just leave things like that.

So he came up with an idea to kill his stepson without it seeming that he had actually done it.

**

"How did Lampy got a hold of that?!" Dopeyoshi yelled as he and Basiful tried to cut the laces that had tied itself tightly around the boy's body.

"To... le... rate..." wheezed Lampy, turning an interesting shade of blue, until Ryoheeze finally tore the laces away.

"Haha, I think he thought that Snow-bari's package were candies and he opened it!" Yamappy answered with a smile.

_'I hope you enjoy them, dear *hearts*'_

"Haaaa..." Dopeyoshi sighed.

* * *

The Queen, however, was resourceful, and when his first idea didn't work, he already had another idea.

* * *

"SNOW-BARI," Ryoheeze said. "I AM EXTREMELY SORRY, BUT I USED YOUR BRUSH TO EXTREMLY SCRUB THE POTS AND IT BROKE."

What really should be worrying, all in all, was that the pots were slowly melting away. Snow-bari blinked.

"What brush?"

* * *

Ah, sadly, it was always that you had to do your own dirty job. Queen Mukuro smiled. It wasn't as if he wasn't going to enjoy this, after all. And really, what better way to prove who was truly the strongest? He whistled a little song as he went for his trident.

* * *

Queen Mukuro, however, didn't manage to go to the Vongola's and fight his dear stepson, since the king of Candyland, Byakuran, had decided just that day to visit, and thus he got preoccupied with killing someone else diplomacy.

The Vongola, however, had asked for the help of Grumpydera's elder sister, who had given them a poisoned apple that would make it so that Snow-bari would sleep undisturbed for a few hours. Once they were sure that Snow-bari was deeply asleep outside, they Vongola sneaked out of the house and ran as far aways as the could and when they found out prince Dino, they told him what had happened.

Well, more or less. They implied that the poisoned apple was from Evil Queen Mukuro, and they might have added a few virtues to close the deal, but not much, really.

"Only a true prince can wake him up," Grumpydera eagerly said, while the others behind him nodded..

So when Dino arrived to the Vongola's place, he found Snow-bari outside, surrounded by bunnies and squirrels, a tiny yellow bird perched on his shoe.

The moment he had fought against Snow-bari, prince Dino knew he had fallen in love with him, so since he had disappeared from the the castle of Namimoriland, prince Dino had roamed the land to search for him. When he tripped knelt by Snow-bari's side, intending to kiss him and see if his kiss could wake him up, however, Snow-bari pressed the metal of his tonfa against prince Dino's windpipe.

"You woke me up," Snow-bari said with a smile that, somehow, showed fangs. "I'm going to bite you to death."

And they lived(?) happily(?!) ever after.

Well, almost.

"Hey, Snow-bari, that's my horse, you can't just take it-- SNOW-BARI! HEY! WAIT!"


End file.
